bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Lalonde
Rose Lalonde is a Seer of Light, in short someone who sees and utilizes Knowledge and Luck to achieve her goals, whatever those might be. Skills and Abilities * Future-Sight: Has the ability to see the future as it currently will be depending on peoples choices. * Expert Cook: Is capable of making many dishes from scratch, along with following instructions to make most anything else. * Knitting: An expert with a pair of needles * Spellcasting: Can preform a wide variety of combat based spells. Personality Rose is a rather pleasant young woman who is very rarely prone to any outbursts of anger or dissatisfaction, only becoming truly serious and less outwardly positive when a situation demands it, or while in combat. This is strictly because negative emotions are more detrimental to her then they are to a regular person, as such she tries to avoid them when she can. History Rose has only been on Rigel Prima a few short months, in this time she was introduced to The Manor by Mercury before being offered there as a place to stay instead of the hotel in town that she had been renting out. After having lived there for just over a week, she attended a therapy session with several other residents, while there, she read Crona Makenshi's future, giving him direction she believed he needed for some upcoming choices, along with becoming friends with Alton Sutcliff. During her stay at The Manor, Rose has become much closer friends with Alton, along with having pushed back the recent Nazi assault on both there, and The Town. Following a brief period of peace for the Seer, Alton, her and several other characters where transported into an altered version of Sburb. This caused a great deal of stress for her, and a need to figure out why this version of the game was so different. She spent the vast majority of the game exploring and learning what she could, only resurfacing in the activities of others in order to push them on the path that her powers had shown her would lead to them actually winning the game. This proved much easier then in her own instance of the game, with it take less time yet more personal sacrificies for the Seer herself. Having to kill two members of the group, Alton Sutcliff and Sunset Shimmer, in order to ensure their ascension to god tier. Following this Rose spent time alone on Derse, collecting copies of the Talismans left behind, before eventually becoming involved in something related to Persona, which lead to an altercation between her and Alton. Resulting in her leaving to travel Rigal Prima alone. During this time she was confronted in Valorcall by someone, and spend that night at a local inn. Where she ended up in the Dream Bubbles for the first time since coming to Rigal Prima and was confronted by a version of herself and Alton who were happily together. Following this she decided to return to Wayne Manor. The events of this eventually lead to her return to Wayne Manor, a long overdue discussion with Alton that ended with the two of them spending the night together, and as a result growing closer over the coming months following Altons increasingly good mood. Relationship Guide *Alton Sutcliff - Romantic Partner *Crona Makenshi - Friend *Dave Strider - Brother *Sunset Shimmer - Friend